se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ernesto Samper/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Ernesto Samper, (1994-1998), Hillary Clinton, el presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton (1993-2001) y Jacquin Strouss, esposa de Samper. Semana.com América Central México * Ver Ernesto Samper - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| Los mandatarios José María Figueres, Ernesto Zedillo, Ernesto Samper, Rafael Caldera y José María Aznar, de izquierda a derecha, posan para la prensa luego de una reunión en la isla Margarita. La Nación Ernesto Samper - Vicente Fox.jpg| Señor Presidente Ernesto Samper extracto I Caribe Cuba * Ver Ernesto Samper - Fidel Castro.jpg| Fidel con el entonces presidente de Colombia, Ernesto Samper, en la ciudad de La Habana (1998). Cortesía Eltiempo.com Ernesto Samper - Raúl Castro.jpg| El Presidente cubano Raúl Castro y el Secretario General de UNASUR, Ernesto Samper. Foto: Estudios Revolución América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| Former presidents Alejandro Toledo of Peru, Ernesto Samper of Colombia and Fernando de la Rua of Argentina during the Social Agenda For Democracy in Latin America on October 9, 2009 in Lima, Peru. Cristina Fernández - Ernesto Samper.jpg| 30 de septiembre Expresidenta de Argentina, Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner, visitó la Sede de UNASUR, junto al Secretario General, Ernesto Samper Pizano Mauricio Macri - Sin imagen.jpg| Jacquin Strouss Lucena, esposa de Ernesto Samper; Ernesto Samper, expresidente de Colombia y actual secretario general de la Unasur; Juan Carlos I, Nadine Heredia, Ollanta Humala, Horacio Cartes, presidente de Paraguay; Juliana Awada y Mauricio Macri. Grupo Editorial COSAS Bolivia * Ver Carlos Mesa - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Foto: de izq. a der. Nicolás Ardito Barletta, Panamá; Carlos Mesa, Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia; Ernesto Samper, Colombia; y Vinicio Cerezo, Guatemala. Crédito: Marta Ortega / UNDP RSCLAC (detalle de foto) Ernesto Samper - Evo Morales.jpg| Ernesto Samper y Evo Morales. Bolivia.com Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Sin imagen.jpg| ERNESTO SAMPER LLEGA HOY A SAO PAULO. En Brasilia, se entrevistará con el presidente Itamar Franco, con los directivos del Congresoy el ex presidente José Sarney. Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| ERNESTO SAMPER LLEGA HOY A SAO PAULO. En Brasilia, se entrevistará con el presidente Itamar Franco, con los directivos del Congresoy el ex presidente José Sarney. Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Ernesto Samper - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente brasileño Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (i) y el secretario general de la Unasur, el expresidente colombiano Ernesto Samper (d), participan en la inauguración del seminario "La integración de las cadenas productivas en América del Sur" en Sao Dilma Rousseff - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El secretario general de la Unasur, Ernesto Samper, junto a la presidenta de Brasil, Dilma Rousseff, en una reunión anterior. Foto: www.eluniverso.com Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| Durante más de una hora, el precandidato liberal Ernesto Samper Pizano dialogó el pasado lunes con el presidente chileno Patricio Aylwin sobre el avance de los procesos del libre comercio en América Latina. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Samper tiene previsto entrevistas oficiales con Strobe Talbot, subsecretario estadounidense de Estado, y con el mandatario chileno, Eduardo Frei. Por: AFP 8 de julio de 1995, 05:00 am Ernesto Samper - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El Gran Foro de la Paz. El Grupo Prisa y la Fundación Buen Gobierno organizaron el foro 'Los beneficios de la Paz en Colombia'. El expresidente Ernesto Samper Pizano, el exdirigente Ricardo Lagos, y el presidente del Grupo Prisa, Juan Luis Cebrián. Foto: Yenny Bejarano. Imagen 36 Ernesto Samper - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| UNASUR General Secretary Ernesto Samper meets with Chilean president Michelle Bachelet (Photo: Chilean Government) Colombia * Ver Alfonso López Michelsen - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Otro de los pupilos de López es el ex presidente Ernesto Samper, con quien los unió una gran amistad y una identidad de criterios sobre la política nacional. Semana.com Belisario Betancur - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Ernesto Samper y Belisario Betancur. Jetset.com.co César Gaviria - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Réplica y contra-réplica Samper-Gaviria por el caso Maza Márquez. Foto: caracol Andrés Pastrana - Ernesto Samper.jpg| La rivalidad comenzó en 1994, cuando Andrés Pastrana acusó a Ernesto Samper de haberle ganado la elección presidencial con dineros del cartel de Cali. Cuatro años después, en la transmisión de mando de Samper a Pastrana, la frialdad entre los dos dirigentes era elocuente. Foto: Semana Álvaro Uribe - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Samper asegura que Uribe pone "palos en la rueda" al Gobierno. Vanguardia Ernesto Samper - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos junto al ex presidente Ernesto Samper. // EU Ecuador * Ver Sixto Durán-Ballén - Sin imagen.jpg| Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 1 de octubre de 1993, 05:00 am se reunieron ayer el precandidato Ernesto Samper y el presidente de Ecuador, Sixto Durán Ballén. Samper concedió varias ruedas de prensa y cenó anoche con ejecutivos colombianos radicados en ese país y con empresarios ecuatorianos. Abdalá Bucaram - Sin imagen.jpg| Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 19 de diciembre de 1996, 05:00 am A las cinco de la tarde de ayer Bucaram ofreció una rueda de prensa a los medios en la que hizo los anuncios, después de suscribir una declaración conjunta con su homólogo colombiano Ernesto Samper. Ernesto Samper - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador Rafael Correa (d), junto al secretario general designado de Unasur, el expresidente colombiano Ernesto Samper (i), el lunes 11 de agosto de 2014, en el Palacio de Gobierno de Quito. Foto: José Jácome/EFE. Paraguay * Ver Ernesto Samper - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Members of the Latin American Presidential Mission, former presidents (left to right) Alvaro Colom and Vinicio Cerezo of Guatemala, Ernesto Samper of Columbia. Carlos Mesa of Bolivia and Juan Carlos Wasmosy of Paraguay. Hyun Jin Preston Moon Ernesto Samper - Horacio Cartes.jpg| El presidente Horacio Cartes y el expresidente colombiano Ernesto Samper. Foto: Presidencia. Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Presidentes Ernesto Samper y Alberto Fujimori con Enrique Iglesias del BID: cita en Cartagena. Mar de Fondo Alejandro Toledo - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El presidente Leonel Fernández acompañado de los ex presidentes de Perú, Alejandro Toledo; y de Colombia, Ernesto Samper; y del alcalde de Biarritz, Didier Borotra. EFE Ernesto Samper - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Presidente Ollanta Humala sostuvo encuentro con exmandatario Ernesto Samper. ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia Uruguay * Ver Ernesto Samper - José Mujica.jpg| "Está demostrado que los conflictos los que pagan el costo más alto son quienes nada tiene que ver con él", reflexionó Mujica. | Foto: EFE Ernesto Samper - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Fotografía cedida por la Presidencia de Uruguay del mandatario del país, Tabaré Vázquez (i), conversando con el secretario general de la Unión de Naciones Suramericanas (Unasur), Ernesto Samper (d) Venezuela * Ver Ernesto Samper - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Wide of Caldera walking with visiting Colombian President, Ernesto Samper. AP Archive Ernesto Samper - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Samper y Chávez se despidieron tras una “cordial” reunión (+ Fotos) Foto: AFP Photo / Thomas Coex Ernesto Samper - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El presidente venezolano, Nicolás Maduro, saluda al exmandatario colombiano Ernesto Samper, quien asumió formalmente la Secretaría General de la Unión de Naciones Suramericanas ( Unasur). Foto: EFE Fuentes Categoría:Ernesto Samper